Hell On Earth Adventures
by Zer0Insanity
Summary: Proving is introduced to a new world in this exciting adventure on HoE! With new friends and new adventures come desperate acts that will change his life forever...
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my story about the most amazing community I have been with so far. This community is called Hell On Earth, and I feel that I should not express the servers and make the intro of this first chapter to be a few paragraphs, just make sure to visit this link for our Forums, put it in your web browser to get to it.**

 **Search up "hoecommunity" on Google, because Fanfiction won't let me post links in the text. :/**

 **As for my fellow Hell On Earth members, here is the story I have been telling you I would create! Enjoy! This story takes the role of me, Zer0, but with a different name and a different story with the same people that are my associates.**

* * *

Pure black.

That was all Province could see with his own eyes. His ears perked up, hearing the sound of metal clanging on metal, guns being put from safety to lethal, resilient people sounding like they were in a revolution.

Province's eyes snapped open at the sound of a large shout. The 16-year old teenager seemed to look around the area he was in carefully before making any other moves. The area he was in was very demented-looking, the walls being pure concrete. A small window that was made out of bars was the only exit he could see. With newborn stupidity, Province quickly got up, about to jump through the window. The boy's head hit the bars with a loud clanging noise, bruising his scalp, sending Province in the opposite direction.

"Arghhh..." Province groaned. The teenager rubbed his head to calm the bruise down. "That's gotta hurt..."

A loud voice came from his left. "Вы бы остановить этот громкий шум? " The person's voice was extremely loud, and sounded like a drill-sergeant's first orders to his recruits. "Oh, I remember you Americans do not speak Russian." The figure's accent was in Russian, as his voice explained.

Province walked up to the wall. "W-Who are you?" Province asked the wall, as that was where the voice was coming from. "I can't see you, how are you able to talk to me?"

Another voice from behind Province rang through his ears. This voice sounded like some sort of Australian female. "Just 'cause he can't see ya doesn't mean he can't hear ya, mate." The other voice said, forcing Province to turn around.

"Who are you? What is this place?" Province's questions were exclaimed like a novice.

The voice was quiet for a minute. "This is hell, that's all I can explain for you, mate." The voice explained. "The name's Lyssa. I've been a regular on this server for quite some time...-"

Province interrupted the girl quickly. "You're, a girl?" Province questioned. "You don't find it strange how men are trapped in the same cell, or whatever this is? Aren't men and women suppose to be separated?"

Lyssa quieted down for a moment. "The Exclaimer does not feel that both genders should be separated, he put us all in here just because he thought so. Doesn't matter in my opinion."

Province tried to comprehend all this information for a moment. "So what exactly do we do here?" He replied as soon as the question came to him.

"We're waiting for the guards to obtain armor and weapons, and someone will be promoted to Warden. They give us orders from there, and we have to follow them, or we'll die."

Province's eyes opened up the size of basketballs. "WE DIE?" He yelled at the top of his lungs, not caring about the others.

"Relax, mate. We don't die as in dying. When a guard kills you, or if the stupid kill themselves, you get sent up to the top of the Jail and watch the rest of the day as it progresses. You are then teleported back as soon as the next shipment comes in."

"So what, this is like a video game or something?"

"That's actually exactly what it feels like." Lyssa's cell broke the quietness as of what sounded like a small cup hit the floor of her cell. "The rest of this world is pretty fun, though. Once you get out of the Jail, there's plenty of stuff to do. You've got Office Rescue, Minigames, all the other fun places to go to. Just use your watch on your wrist." Province looked at his wrist, and clearly a watch had appeared there that wasn't there before. "After you get out, press the green button and it'll pull up a server menu. Go where you please from there."

Province pressed the green button on the center of his watch, and a large faded blue screen popped up from the watch. A few selections were able to be conducted, and the only areas selections Province saw on his screen were SERVER LIST, FRIENDS LIST, and JOIN GUARD QUEUE. "What happens if I press the 'JOIN GUARD QUEUE' selection?"

Lyssa replied quick. "Oh, I wouldn't press that if I were you. Being a Guard is much worse than being a Prisoner. We barely have to care about anything, they have to worry about the thirty Prisoners that are in their cells. Luckily enough, they can't kill us until we do something incorrect, so make sure you have your full plan in motion if you want to run."

A bell rang from outside their cells as the cells themself opened. "ALL PRISONERS!" The voice sounded like a little kid for some sort of reason. "I AM YOUR WARDEN TODAY. YOU'RE GOING TO TAKE ONE STEP OUT OF YOUR CELL, FACE THE BACK OF YOUR CELL, AND STAHP. MOVING AFTER THAT!" The Warden's voice was loud, mixed with his childish voice.

Province followed his orders directly as they were told. Once he got out of his cell however, he finally found out what the Russian person and Lyssa looked like.

"My name is Bagel, by the way. Glad to meet you, what is your name?" The Russian man explained and asked.

Province looked up at Bagel. "The name's Province, and I sure as hell do not know what we're doing here."

"Well you might want to stop talking, the Warden's trying to give orders." Lyssa motioned towards the guard.

"Why does he sound like that anyways?" Province questioned. "He sounds like a seven-year old."

"Any age of any person can be the Warden." Bagel replied. "This person happens to be a child, now shush."

Although Province was facing towards his cell, the presence of the Warden was still known to him. "YOU ALL WILL FOLLOW MY ORDERS. Guard, please check if there were any guns left in any cells, or on the Prisoners right now."

At that exact moment of the remark by the Warden, Province noticed a small figure of something inside of his darkened cell. It looked like a metal tool, with a large hole lurking through the front. Province quietly gasped at the thought. _That is a gun..._ Province looked at Lyssa for a moment before whispering. " _Lyssa! There's a gun in my cell!"_ Province explained. Lyssa nodded at his explanation and was about to say something before the Warden interrupted them.

"ALL PRISONERS. GO TO THE BOTTOM OF THE CELL STAIRS. YOU HAVE TEN SECONDS TO GET THERE." The warden yelled.

A guard had not checked his cell or himself, they must've been looking at them from afar. Province had no choice, while the other people were going towards the cell stairs, Province quickly grabbed the gun from it's position and hid it inside his pocket that was provided in his clothing. Province then continued his way towards the bottom of the main cell stairs.

Lyssa and Bagel were both waiting for him at the stairwell. "We saw you go get the gun, mate. " Lyssa explained to the rebellious teenager. "You should be glad that the guard with his AWP wasn't looking at you at that exact time. Where did you put it?"

Province motioned his eyes towards his orange jumpsuit. "In my pocket. I took the safety off."

"Smart kid, you need to hide it until the right moment comes." Bagel explained.

Lyssa took out something from her pocket. "I have a smoke grenade. It's non-lethal, so the guards won't take it as contraband." Lyssa explained. "At the right moment, I will automatically signal you to take out those ditchery doo's. However, if you want to go for the vent, I would smoke them out first." Lyssa's plan was to be executed, causing Province to nod.

"Do you know how to shoot it?" Bagel asked.

"I'm not a newbie, I used to go hunting before I came to this place."

"Go for the vent today, maybe next time you'll get lucky. When I yell "NOW", that's when you take out the guard that is protecting the vent, and run for it. Do you see the buttons on that vending machine? That's the vent. Press the red button, and let that magic do the rest for you."

Province analyzed this information for a moment. "Do you think this will work?"

"Well, the more time you keep talking, the more of the chance we will have to get commanded out of this location." Lyssa replied with sarcasm. "Get ready, I'm going to call it out in a few seconds." Lyssa slowly walked away to prevent the Warden from noticing.

From out of the blue, a prisoner had began a running position. He was going straight for the vent, ignoring all the Warden's commands. The prisoner was then shot in his hip by the guard with what seemed like a sniper rifle. The prisoner's body fell to the ground, and then disappeared into thin air. Bagel looked back at Province. "That's what'll happen if the plan goes wrong. Remember, you need to take out the guard covering the vent, Lyssa will throw her smoke grenade in front of the guard with the AWP. Run to the vent and press the red button, and-"

The Warden interrupted Bagel. "PRISONERS, FOLLOW ME SO WE CAN GO OUTSIDE."

The Australian voice yelled from across the group of prisoners. "NOW!" Lyssa yelled as a small canister flew across the area, creating smoke around the sniper's vision. Province pulled out the pistol from his jumpsuit, and aimed at the guard covering the vent. In two shots, the guard fell to the ground, proving Province's accuracy to the group. The teenager ran towards the vending machine fast. Gun shot were being made from behind him, noting that they were going after him. Luckily enough, the accuracy of the guards were very bad, so Province was able to make it to the vent with only a few shots on him. Province quickly found the red button and slammed his hand onto it.

With that exact motion, the vending machine teleported Province out of the area, as if he was never there in the first place.

* * *

 **That is Chapter one of Hell On Earth Adventures! I hope you liked it, and remember this, I am accepting new characters from different people only from the thread I posted on this website.**

 **(Same steps from the intro)**

 **If you want to be in the story or have me create a character, create an account and comment on my thread about this story. No other characters commented will be accepted on this page. I hope you enjoyed the story! This is Zer0, signing off.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is Chapter 2 of Hell On Earth Adventures! Looks like you guys liked, I think it was sort 50/50, so I decided to make another one. Here is the next Chapter!**

* * *

Province felt the wind pushing against his body as he fell downwards to the nothingness. The large spacing in the vent made the fall for Province easy enough to extend his arms and legs. The vent was too dark to tell where he was moving, as if it was an endless abyss in a dark world.

Suddenly, Province's body collided with the surface of water. A light at the bottom of the vent lit up, giving Province the ability to see where he was. The vent water looked relatively clean, but Province's eyes focused on some sort of figure at the bottom of the small well. A dead body lay there with it's finger pointing directly at Province. A bloodstream was flowing directly towards Province's body. This sight made Province scramble out of his location, out of the water, towards the nearest landing so he could get out of the area. What always had a fear of seeing dead bodies.

Before anything, the smell of old manure and rats filled Province's nostrils. The darkness went away, as many lights hung around the corners of the vents. Province could barely feel anything in his legs. They seemed to be numb for some reason. _Damn, this hurts._ Province thought. Although his legs were numb, he could still move them. Province figured that he was suffering pins and needles.

Province started to make his way towards wherever the vent lead. The vent was large enough to fit a monster truck in, so whenever Province saw a mouse or anything that made him feel uncomfortable, he had the ability to move away from that position and still move forward. Thoughts and questions were still filling the void through what was unknown to Province. He had no idea of how he got here, or what his previous life was. "Lyssa said something about this being similar to a video game," Province explained to himself. "But how did I end up here..." Province was interrupted by someone tugging his arm. The motion suddenly threw Province in the direction of an intersection, bringing him to a complete different location. The thing that pulled him felt like a hand, so Province grabbed the hand and pulled it away from him.

"Shhh...we're right under the guards." A female voice explained with deep caution. "If you yell or anything, they can hear you." The room got quiet again, and sounds of people yelling and the warden giving commands slowly started to be heard by Province. "Follow me" Although Province couldn't see the person that was speaking to him, he could hear the direction she was walking in, so he followed. The sound of the commands from above them soon died down as they continued to make their way towards wherever they were going.

"Who are you?" Province asked the girl.

"There is no time for explaining. Once I get you to the Hideout, I'll explain everything. Just make sure you don't lose track of where I go." The female explained as she continued to walk.

 _"The Hideout"? What? What even is this place if they have a meeting place? Must be punks or a gang or something._ Province thought to himself. The vent they were crawling in was close to coming to an end, as small streaks of light that created the position of a ventilation door were starting to appear over the dark figure that Province was following. The door was opened slowly by the female in front of him, as more light started to pour out into the vent. The female climbed out, and slowly behind did Province do the same.

The area that Province had arrived in was a large cave-like base, having a waterfall and a small platform nearby the vent. The scenery was amazing, the waterfall crashing onto the small pond at the bottom of the fall.

"It's a nice place, right?" The female asked. This reminded Province to see who she was, making him look over. The female had blonde hair going down to her waist, with denim jeans and a red shirt. A desert eagle hung from a carrier on her side. "My name is Ari. I'm a part of the Venom Rebellers. We're a group in this world that doesn't follow the rules in places such as the Jail. Someone had to."

Province looked back up at the waterfall. Mixed questions filled his mind with the little information he was given. An idiotic question entered his mind as he went with it without examining it for a moment. "You guys have a waterfall?" Province questioned.

Ari stared at Province. "Seriously? That's what your going to ask when I tell you about us?" She asked.

"...Yes..." Province whispered.

Ari rolled her eyes. "Let me show you to our Leader. Maybe you could join us, you did find out about that secret teleporter on the vending machine." Ari's nose perked up for a moment. "You smell like ass also. There's a shower in the living quarters. Now come on."

The two walked towards the stairs leading to the platform, and the wooden stairs creaked with age. "Our leader, he's a bit, commanding when you first meet him." Ari explained. "Just don't say the wrong shit around him."

Province nodded. "Understood." Province stopped walking up the stairs for a moment. "This isn't a trap, right? You guys won't beat the crap out of me once we get up there?"

"Of course not. We're not savages. We would need a reason to beat the crap out of you." Ari grinned. "Hey, I never got your name. Wouldn't want to go up to Dark and introduce you without your name."

"The name's Province. Dark is the leader in guessing?"

"Yeah."

The two had finally made it to the top of the stairs. Province noticed that the platform was scattered with people, but they were all spaced out and secluded. There were only fifteen people in sight. Tables were laid across the platform with different people eating consumables, such as bread and wine. Ari lead Province over to a group near a small podium. She tapped on the back of one of the people there. That certain person turned around from the group. The person was a male with black clothing and a SnapBack hat. Small streaks of what looked like fire were crossing along the male's eyes. "Yes?"

Ari motioned towards Province. "Dark, I found someone lurking through the vents. Apparently, he used the teleporter from the vending machine back at the Jail."

Dark sighed. "Ari, you know I don't like taking new recruits anymore."

"Yeah, but from the looks of his outfit with no badges on it, he seems to be new to HoE. First time here, and already found a teleporter. Isn't that good enough?" Ari explained.

"Yes, I guess so. What is your name?" Dark asked Province.

"My name is Province." Province responded.

"My name is Dark. I'm the leader of the Venom Rebellers," Dark replied. "Well, you're going to receive a nickname soon enough. No offense, but I don't think others would be intimidated by someone named Province. Just prove what you're good at, and we'll give you a nickname."

"That's it? I'm apparently in this cult or whatever it is?"

"Apparently so. You took a secret, and we believe you're ready already with that experience on your first try."

"How come Ari doesn't have a nickname then?"

"Ari is her nickname."

"Oh..."

Dark grinned. "Well, grab a piece of bread, and sit down. I can sense from you that you don't know why you're here, we'll explain to you why." Dark started to face back towards the group.

"Sure thing."

"Also," Dark looked back for a moment. "After we explain to you about this, go to the showers. You smell like wet shit."

* * *

 **That's Chapter 2 for you guys! I really did want to have the story of Province in this chapter, but unfortunately I have to sign off. I hope you all enjoy, and make sure to visit the Hell On Earth Community Forums page! This is Zer0Insanity, signing off.**


End file.
